Sorrow
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Shosanna and frederick saved! Shosanna finally accept what happen to her family and begin a new with frederick...


Sorrow

Disclaimer: saya bukan pemiliki karakter ini

Resume:What if Frederick and Shosanna survive the explossion. What Happen between them next?

Malam itu malam pemutaran premiernation pride, Bioskop Le Gamaar sepi. Bukan karena tidak ada yang datang tapi penonton sedang terkesima melihat film tersebut. Tidak ada suara. Sementara tanpa disadari, dua orang basterds siap menyabotase bioskop. Mereka mengintai keluar ruangan.

Di tempat lain, di bagian proyektor seorang gadis cantik dengan rencananya sendiri sedang mengawasi jalannya pemutaran film. Pikirannya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran busuk. Ia akan mati disni, ia akan mati bersama para petinggi nazi, ia akan mati bersama Hittler... thanks God for this opportunity! _Suatu kebanggaan bagi saya bisa mati membalaskan dendam keluarga saya_, senyum gadis cantik itu a.k.a. shosanna dreyfuss dengan gaun merahnya yang adorable.

Tok.. tok.. pintu diketuk.

Shosanna mengernyit, apakah itu Martin? Ah.. kupikir dia sudah pergi! Mungkin salah dengar!

Tok Tok! Pintu diketuk lagi

Shosanna mengernyit, jelas sekali dia tidak salah dengar. Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Apakah rencananya sudah ketahuan? Dan jantungnya pun berdegup kencang..,

"Ya.. yaaa?"tanya Shosanna. Dia bergegas, berharap orang yang ada diseberang sana bukan Hans Landa.

"Madammoseille Mimieux!" seru pria itu. Shosanna mengernyit, Frederick? Shosanna membuka pintunya setengah. "apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"tanya Shosanna dengan tatapan unwanted. "Saya ingin bersamamu, please.. saya bisa membantumu mengoperasikan proyektor!"seru Frederick dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau orang penting, kau tidak boleh berada disini!"

"Please..."tatapan Frederick meminta.

"Non!"

"Please...,"ujar Frederick

"Kubilang tidak... tidak!"seru Shosanna tegas. "Pergilah Frederick...,"kata Shossana.. Di sini akan terjadi kebakaran.

Namun Frederick salah tangkap... ia mengira Shossana mengusirnya. Frederick mendorong pintu dan membawa dirinya masuk. "Apa yang kamu lakukan! Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, ini balasannya!"seru Frederick marah sementara Shosanna mengaduh karena tangannya terpukul daun pintu.

"Baiklah apa yang kamu inginkan!"seru Shosanna tegas.

Frederick mengulum bibir tipisnya dan aliran ludahnya terlihat di tenggorokkan. "aku...,"katanya tenang kembali. "Hanya ingin bicara denganmu...,"katanya kembali dengan tatapan memohon.

Shosanna memandang pria yang menatapnya penuh damba itu. "Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil,"senyum Shosanna luluh juga oleh tatapannya itu. Ia mengambil dompet dan topinya. "Kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Frederock heran."bicara denganmu,"senyum Shosanna.

Frederick terbelalak. "Sungguhkah kita akan pergi? dating?"

"Apapun namanya,"kata Shosanna. Frederick terlihat antusias. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak ingin?"tanya Shosanna. Frederick dengan cepat menggeleng kepalanya. "Tentu saja bisa!" keduanya bergegas menuju pintu keluar darurat.

Shosanna memandangi frederick yang jalan di sampingnya. Ia tidak akan pernah mencintai nazi, setampan apapun orangnya, semenarik apapun kepribadiannya. Tidak akan! Tapi dia berbeda, frederick zooler begitu lugu dan terlihat bodoh. Dia sudah begitu baik padanya. Shosanna tidak akan bisa melihat dia mati.

Shosanna dan Frederick baru saja akan menyeberang jalan ketika Le Gamaar meledak. Suaranya begitu memekakkan. Frederick melindungi shosanna dalam pelukannya. Saat shosanna melihat kebelakang le gamaar sudah menjadi bara api. Shosanna terhentak... skenarionya adalah kebakaran, bukan ledakan!

"Mm. Memeux!"seru frederick. Ia terkejut saat melihat semua koleganya sudah menjadi abu. "apa yang terjadi, apa yang terjadi!?"tanya frederick. Tak lama ambulan orang-orang berdatangan. "Apa yang terjadi!"seru frederick kaget. Shosanna memandangi sekitarnya. Semuanya jadi abu, pria, wanita, anak anak semuanya! Dan semua ini gara-gara dia... ooh... rasanya sangat menyakitkan

Apa menyenangkannya perang itu? Shosanna melihat bioskopnya telah menjadi puing. Lalu ia melihat mayat anak kecil menjadi abu, ini salahnya... semuanya salahnya... segalanya jadi tidak benar... tiba tiba bumi berputar lebih cepat bagi shosanna dan ia bisa mendengar frederick menjerit

Shosanna terbangun di rumah sakit dengan kepala terbebat. Ia bisa mencium bau obat dan suster berseliweran. Seorang suster mendatanginya. "Mm. Mimeux?"tanya seorang suster jerman. Salah namaku Shosanna... Shosanna Dreyfus. "ya..,"senyum shosanna singkat.

"Syukurlah anda sudah sadar! Anda dan Tuan Zooler selamat dari ledakan yang membunuh 346 orang!"kata suster memeriksa infus shosanna. "Mana Frederick?"tanya shosanna. Ia tidak perlu menanyakan untuk yang kedua kalinya karena Frederick sudah ada di luar ruangan. "emmanuelle!"seru Frederick. Matanya merah. Shosanna terperangah saat frederick memeluknya. "mati... mereka semua mati...,"seru Frederick. Shosanna membiarkan frederick memeluknya. Ia mengerti perasaannya.

"Emma... aku tahu kamu pasti shock karena bioskopmu pun hancur. Tapi.. aku sungguh sungguh merasa kehilangan. Maafkan aku yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu saat itu,"kata frederick. "tidak apa apa... itu hanya sebuah bangunan. kamu sendiri kehilangan banyak sahabat...,"kata Shosanna.

"Oh... emma... aku bersyukur masih memilikimu..,"kata Frederick. Sekali lagi ia memeluk shosanna. Shosanna bisa merasakan frederick menangis sambil memeluknya. Ia kehilangan banyak orang yang berarti baginya. Shosanna pun juga menangis, _namaku bukan emmanuelle mimeux... tapi Shosanna dreyfus_s...frederick mengira itu bukti simpati emma... sayangnya, dia tahu...


End file.
